1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand held tape applicators and more particularly to a new and improved tape dispenser for applying selected lengths of pressure sensitive adhesive tape onto a surface in such a manner that it is not necessary for the operator to handle the tape during repeated applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different tape dispensing devices in the prior art, however, most require operator manipulation to effectively apply the tape without having to seek out the end of the tape after a preceding application. Some of these prior art devices have been described in the following listed patents that were brought to the attention of the Applicant through a novelty search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office
1. Title: TAPE APPLICATOR; U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,779; Patentee: Walter C. Pearson.
2. Title: TAPE DISPENSER; U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,182; Patentee: James L. Regan.
3. Title: SINGLE HANDED TAPE DISPENSER; U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,418; Patentee: John V. Combs.
4. Title: TAPE APPLICATOR HAVING NON-STICK SURFACE; U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,628; Patentee: John F. Fink.
5. Title: CONSTRUCTION OF HAND-OPERATED TAPE DISPENSERS; U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,892; Patentee: Kenneth S. Walthers.
6. Title: TAPE APPLICATOR; U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,964; Patentee: Charles A. Neer.
7. Title: TACKING FOR PRESSURE SENSITIVE ADHESIVE TAPE AND ADHESIVE ROLL FOR THE SAME; U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,877; Patentee: Irving Kaplan.
8. Title: TAPE APPLIER AND DISPENSER; U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,588; Patentee: Stanley E. Sorenson.
The shortcomings of some of these dispensers resides in the necessary operator manipulations. For the most part, these known tape dispensing devices comprise a roll support and cutting edge. These devices require that the tape be manually pulled from the roll and severed by movement against a serrated cutting edge. Usually the tape, after being pulled from the roll, is subsequently moved against the cutting element to sever the dispensed portion from the remainder of the roll. However, devices of this type do not enable application of the tape as it is being dispensed from the tape device. In many of these prior art devices, it is necessary to guess the desired length of tape prior to cutting and frequently the user's estimate is in error. Many of these prior known dispensers are inherently complicated, thus costly, prone to malfunction and completely unsatisfactory.
It would thus be a great advantage to the art to provide a hand-held tape dispenser, operable with one hand, that would dispense a length of tape as required by the operator without his having to pre-estimate the length of tape required.
Another great advantage to the art would result from the provision of a tape applicator in which it was unnecessary for the user to handle the tape itself.
A further desirable advantage would be to provide such a mechanism in a relatively inexpensive package.